~ Dani's Drag Race (season 2)~
This is a fan made race series formed as a Parody show to RuPaul's Drag Race. The reigning queen currently is Natalia Rose, she won Season 1 of DDR. Since Season 1, the prize money has been upped to $100,000 dollars. The amount of queens this season are 12. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won Dani's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant advanced into the Top 3 in the final competitive episode. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant but decided herself to leave the competition. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the Lip Sync for Your Life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the Lip Sync for Your Life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition and was also one of the worst in the challenge, but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant returned into the competition, placed in the bottom 2 for the challenge, but won the mug-off :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & departed from the competition. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Entrance Quotes (part 1) * Mariah: "Why am I the first? I thought we said save the best for last!" * Laila Lot: "My mother came and conquered, but I came to win!" * The Queen: "I am and will always be The Queen." * Julia Baxter: "What happened to all the old queens? Did they all crumble to dust?" * KiKi Everett: "The British Diva has arrived!" * Sunni O'Brian: "Well it's nice to see a little melanin in this season!" Entrance Quotes (part 2) * Faux Kitty: "The kitty is here, and she's serving you Puss!" * Tiana Taylor: "I'm here bitches! The dancer of the season xo!" * Kayla Black: "Where's my competition? All I see are first outs!" * Fleur Essence: "Girl, I'm gonna light up this competition!" * Celestia B. Fierce: "Shoot for the stars, it's Celestia!!" * Marnie Lovelace: "The baby queen has arrived!" Episodes Episode 1: ''"The Crownery of It All - Part 1!"'' * Guest Judge: Natalia Rose * Mini Challenge: Dancing on a runway in front of RPDR royalty! * Mini Challenge Winner: Sunni O'Brian! * Mini Challenge Prize: An all expenses paid 3 day trip to Tokyo! * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in a look inspired by the first and only winner of this race... Natalia! * Main Challenge Winner: '''Laila Lot * '''Main Challenge Prize: * Bottom Two: The Queen and Mariah. * Lip-Sync Song: Almost is Never Enough - Ariana Grande (ft. Nathan Skye) * Lip-Sync Winner: The Queen * Eliminated: Mariah * Lip Stick Message: "Well, the beauty is gone, I can tell just by looking at you!" ~ Mariah Episode 2: ''"The Crownery of It All - Part 2!"'' * Guest Judge: Natalia Rose * Mini Challenge: Dancing on a runway in front of RPDR royalty! * Mini Challenge Winner: Tiana Taylor * Mini Challenge Prize: An all expenses paid 3 day trip to Tokyo! * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in a look inspired by the first and only winner of this race... Natalia! * Main Challenge Winner: ''' * '''Main Challenge Prize: * Bottom Two: Tiana Taylor and Kayla Black * Lip-Sync Song: Unconditionally - Katy Perry * Lip-Sync Winner: Tiana Taylor * Eliminated: Kayla Black * Lip Stick Message: "Well shit, looks like Boris was boring!" ~ Kayla Black Episode 3: "''The Queens Pity Party!"'' * Guest Judge: Melanie Martinez * Mini Challenge: You have 15 minutes to dress in best Barbie couture! * Mini Challenge Winner: KiKi Everett * Mini Challenge Prize: This queen gets to pick the songs for each of their contestants. * Main Challenge: Melanie Martinez: The RuSical! * Main Challenge Winner: Julia Baxter * Main Challenge Prize: Be the opening act for Melanie throughout her next tour. * Bottom Two: Fleur Essence and The Queen * Lip-Sync Song: Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez * Lip-Sync Winner: Fleur Essence * Eliminated: The Queen * Lip Stick Message: "The Queen may be gone, but so is that crown because I stole it on my way out!" ~ xoxo The Queen! Queens Performances: Episode 4: "''The Snatch Game, The Sequel!"'' * Guest Judge: Sandra Bullock and Melissa McCarthy * Mini Challenge: You have to photobomb famous celebrities in pictures! The best picture wins! * Mini Challenge Winner: Marnie Lovelace * Mini Challenge Prize: This queen earns a $500 gift card to Olive Garden. * Main Challenge: Snatch Game! * Main Challenge Winner: KiKi Everett * Main Challenge Prize: A video-call from your family. * Bottom Two: Tiana Taylor and Faux Kitty * Lip-Sync Song: Stay - Sugarland * Lip-Sync Winner: Faux Kitty * Eliminated: Tiana Taylor * Lip Stick Message: "Dancing my way out! All the talent has left, JKJK! LOVE YOU GIRLS!" ~ Tiana xoxo Episode 5: "''The Drag Family Wedding!"'' * Guest Judge: Rick Famuyiwa * Mini Challenge: Dressing up in quick drag and acting out random cards! * Mini Challenge Winner: Laila Lot * Mini Challenge Prize: This week will assign the roles to the queens for the acting challenge. * Main Challenge: Act in the new Family Wedding movie! * Main Challenge Winner: Sunni O'Brian * Main Challenge Prize: A trip to Brisbane, Australia! * Bottom Two: Celestia B. Fierce and KiKi Everett * Lip-Sync Song: Tell Me You Love Me - Demi Lovato * Lip-Sync Winner: KiKi Everett * Eliminated: Celestia B. Fierce * Lip Stick Message: "Well... The Celestia may be leaving, but all the stars remain!" xoxo Celestia Episode 6: ''"Drag Race Shark Tank!"'' * Guest Judge: Barbara Corcoran * Mini Challenge: The queens must read the other queens for FILTH! * Mini Challenge Winner: Marnie Lovelace * Mini Challenge Prize: A custom made waist syncher. * Main Challenge: Propose and pitch your own product! * Main Challenge Winner: Laila Lot * Main Challenge Prize: Your product will be sold in every Wal-mart worldwide! * Bottom Six: Faux Kitty, Fleur Essence, Sunni O'Brian, Laila Lot, Marnie Lovelace, Julia Baxter * Lip-Sync Song: Love Shack - The B52s * Lip-Sync Winner: Fleur Essence, Sunni O'Brian, Laila Lot, Marnie Lovelace, Julia Baxter * Eliminated: Faux Kitty * Lip Stick Message: "The cat may be leaving, but at least you can't smell all this puss anymore!!" xoxo Kitty Episode 7: ''"The Makeover of The Fallen!"'' * Guest Judge: Tyra Banks * Mini Challenge: The queens must make the funniest puppets of their competitors. * Mini Challenge Winner: Sunni O'Brian * Mini Challenge Prize: Picking the Pairs for the makeover. * Main Challenge: Makeover an eliminated queen. * Main Challenge Winner: Laila Lot and Julia Baxter * Main Challenge Prize: A years worth of Highlighter, provided by CoverGirl. * Bottom Six: Faux Kitty, Fleur Essence, Sunni O'Brian, Laila Lot, Marnie Lovelace, Julia Baxter * Lip-Sync Song: Vibeology - Paula Abdul * Lip-Sync Winner: Marnie Lovelace, Fleur Essence * Eliminated: Fleur Essence * Lip Stick Message: "The Alaskan Princess is out, but you all will stay cold!" ~ Fleur Episode 8: ''"The Ball of The End of The Universe!"'' * Guest Judge: Dita Von Teese * Mini Challenge: The queens must get in quick drag and act in a skit as a star! * Mini Challenge Winner: Laila Lot * Mini Challenge Prize: $100 to Sephora. * Main Challenge: The Intergalactic Ball * Ball Themes: 1st. Zodiac Inspired - 2nd. Planet Inspired - 3rd. Show me your star! * Main Challenge Winner: Sunni O'Brian * Main Challenge Prize: A handshake with Satan. * Bottom Two: '''Laila Lot and Marnie Lovelace * '''Lip-Sync Song: Better When I'm Dancing - Meghan Trainor * Lip-Sync Winner: Laila Lot * Eliminated: Marnie Lovelace * Lip Stick Message: "The Lip Sync assassin is out y'all! Have a great time and remember that you're all stars!" - Marnie Episode 9: ''"The Category Is... Verses!!"'' * Guest Judge: RuPaul * Mini Challenge: N/A * Mini Challenge Winner: N/A * Mini Challenge Prize: N/A * Main Challenge: Write verse's to show off your C.U.N.T. * Main Challenge Winner: N/A * Main Challenge Prize: A place in the top 4. * Top 4: Julia Baxter, KiKi Everett, Laila Lot, Sunni O'Brian * Lip-Sync Song: Supermodel - RuPaul * Lip-Sync Winner: KiKi Everett, Laila Lot, Sunni O'Brian * Eliminated: Julia Baxter * Lip Stick Message: "I made it far, but not far enough! See you on All Stars!" ~ Julia Episode 10: ''"The Gayest Finale Ever!"'' * '''Winner: '''Sunni O'Brian * '''Runner Up: '''KiKi Everett * '''2nd Runner Up: '''Laila Lot * '''Miss Congeniality: '''Fleur Essence